Secrets, Lies and Blood Magic
by SanityOfLifeMakesUsMad
Summary: "I can't help thinking that you Mr Potter have an undercurrent motive to all of this." BEWARE Evil!Dumbledore, Clever,Cunning!Harry, Godfather!Snape and Nice-ish!Riddle Oh Merlin the horror! . Dumbledore and Order bashing! Eventual Drarry slash Top!Draco . Rated T but will become Rated M. Better summery inside.


**Well, here's my baby, it's a newborn so please be nice, it's still fragile lol. (¬_¬) I am so wierd. Oh well! XD **

**I don't own Harry Potter! *shame or I'd have millions* :/ lol**

**ENJOY! :)**

**Secrets, Lies and Blood Magic**

**Summery:**

A 16-year-old Harry Potter is put into custody of Severus Snape after his godfather Remus Lupin has to give him up to run from the Order. Harry must stay hidden as Dumbledore wants to use him as a sacrifice for the Light. But one thing the world didn't count on was that Harry was nor Light or Dark but Neutral. Or is he? Does Harry really have some ulterior motive in all of his plans? And what does Draco have to do with him?

**Prologue: The Coded Letter**

_Dear Friend of Lily's (S.S),_

_I know this letter will surprise you but I hope it reaches you in time, I'm going to go straight to the point. _

_The thing is, that you are the godfather to Lily's child, it was on Lily's request of course. The reason you were not aware of this was because of an interfering, manipulative, old coot. Yes that damn Lemon Drop Lover. _

_Because of this I was able to take the boy in at the age of five but the damage had been done. I'm glad that I had took him from his muggle relatives before things were any worse. From that day on the young lad and myself has been on the run from the Gold Breasted Birds. _

_The Lemon Drop Lover wants young him under his thumb to train and manipulate in order to conquer Snake Face. _

_I have taught him everything I know and I have to admit he's clever, incredibly so, he's searched and taught himself the things he wants to learn and things that not even I was aware of. It turns out that he's very inventive and creative when it comes to magic. Though you should be warned, he's got a very curious mind that sometimes, I fear that it will never be sated._

_Anyway, as of last month I'm afraid that the Gold Breasted Birds are coming closer to finding us and it won't be long before they find us, so I have to find a way to keep him safe and out of sight from the Lemon Drop Lover, meaning I want you to take him in. I know I am asking a lot but he's very independent and you will hardly need to look after him since he's nearly 16._

_If your willing meet us at the place of A Serious Black man's Prank on this coming Tuesday at eleven o'clock at night._

_From Moony Marauder. _

Severus Snape stood alone in the dark of the old Haunted House in Hogsmeade, clutching at the now wrinkled letter. It had come to him with great surprise. Lily had made _him_ godfather to her only child. Why didn't he hear about it sooner? Why? Oh that's right it's Dumbledore's fault.

The main questions burning in his mind were; Is the child anything like Lily? Or is he more like Potter? Is he really as good as Lupin says? Are we going to get along? And what did Lupin mean when he said 'the damage had been done'? Not to mention, how would the Dark Lord take all this?

Even though the Dark Lord didn't disappear or die like everyone thought he did after attacking the Potter's he has been in hiding in a somewhat weakened state. The Dark Lord was confused when young Potter hadn't died, but he wasn't exactly angry, just confused and surprised. Young Potter hadn't zapped his powers but matched his power instead.

Severus' mind was in a whirlwind of thoughts that just wouldn't settle on one topic at a time. He was just beginning to wrap his head around it when an almost silent pop sounded behind him. Controlling himself from a cowardly flinch, he turned and found the mutt Remus Lupin and a boy standing beside him.

"Severus, I would love to say it's to see you again but in the current circumstances I must say that I'm sorry to see you," Lupin spoke with a tired tone of voice, nothing like Severus remembered of the wolf. Lupin _was_ tired. From his memory, Severus expected to see the mutt the same way he was at their graduation, but not like _this._

Lupin was dressed in bland robes as if they were used to make him non-noticeable. His light brown hair now had streaks of grey running through making him look stressed and older than he really was. The man before him had several frown lines and dark bags under his brown eyes, which held more intelligence than before, like he had seen more of the darker factors of the world. From what he could see the man's skin was pale and held new and old bruises with some silvery scars running in all directions. This wasn't Moony the best friend of Severus' enemy, the brain of the blasted Marauders, the pranking, fun-loving boy he once used to hate. This was Remus Lupin a man, older than his own time with wise eyes and permanent look of sorrow and despair.

"Well Lupin, you have not only a lot of nerve by sending me this damn letter asking for my help but also a lot of explaining to do with its contents," Severus sneered half-heartedly.

Lupin blinked slowly and nodded.

"Mr Snape?" a soft voice rang out suddenly. A look of surprise crossed Lupin's features as if the voice had startled. It startled him too, not like Severus would admit that, but he had almost forgotten about the young man, whose face was now veiled by shadows.

"Yes?" his voice was sharp and clipped. He didn't like that he couldn't see the boy, it (in a somewhat childish fear) made him think that the boy had an upper hand in their meeting.

"Well I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind me introducing myself. It's just that I personally would find it…disconcerting to have someone unknown in my presence," the boy said. His voice was light, polite and intelligent, yet it managed to unnerve Severus.

It gave him a strange sense that boy could know anything and everything about him, without ever coming in contact with him. Alarm bells rang loud and clear in Severus' head, telling him that this was a boy to be watched with caution.

"Yes, I suppose it is. Well then, tell me who you are?" Severus hadn't meant it to, but for some reason this boy made his demands turn into questions. Almost as if Severus had to _ask_ the young man if he could speak. He didn't like that feeling at all.

"Thank-you. My name's Harry, sir, Harry Potter."

**Well that's the prologue. XD**

**It's my VERY first story posted here on and I hope you like it. Fave, Like and Review please, I love good feedback and if there is any way for me to improve, please let me know.**

**x**

**-Nikki**

**P.S- I'm already working on the first chapter so it should only take a few days before it's up. :) Love ya!**


End file.
